


O Efeito Bola de Neve

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, F/F, Mistaken Identity, Online Friendship, Secrets
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Mya é a veterinária encarregada de cuidar dos cachorros dos Starks, e Sansa é a dona de um desses cachorros. Um relacionamento que não poderia parecer mais simples, mas as aparências enganam





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : No tempo atual da fic Sansa tem dezenove anos e Mya vinte e quatro.

Até uns seis anos atrás não eram incomuns as noites em que Mya servia de babá para os Starks mais novos nas noites em que seus pais saiam juntos, tio Ned conhecia ela desde pequena e ele sabia que ela era confiável e precisava de dinheiro extra já que os advogados da esposa de seu pai tinham feito de tudo para garantir que os filhos não legítimos de Robert não recebessem nenhum tostão da fortuna dos Baratheons.

Mas os filhos ficaram mais velhos, e ela passou a ficar ocupada demais com a faculdade e seus dias de babá acabaram. Assim como seus dias na presença dos Starks, ou Mya assim supunha antes do dia em que os seis maiores cachorros que ela tinha visto em sua vida passarem pela porta do consultório de veterinária onde ela trabalhava, acompanhados por duas garotas Starks que há anos ela não via.

“Mya !” Arya disse sorrindo.

“Olá Arya. Todos eles são seus ?”

“Bem tecnicamente só um deles, essa aqui, a melhor de todos o nome dela é Nymeria, os outros pertencem cada um a um dos meus irmãos e meu primo, exceto pela outra fêmea, ela pertence a Sansa”

“Ela é muito bonita também, olá Sansa”

“Olá, prazer vê-la novamente” a outra garota Stark disse um tanto mecanicamente.

Isso não surpreendeu Mya, de todas as crianças Stark Sansa sempre foi a única com quem ela nunca conseguira formar uma conexão, na sua época de babá a garota era sempre bem educada e polida, mas havia algo bem duro e distante sobre ela, como se houvesse uma parede invisível entre elas. Quando ela chegava Sansa a cumprimentava e geralmente logo ia para seu quarto onde ela ficaria até que seus pais voltassem para casa. Nas ocasiões em que ela ficava em baixo Sansa nunca participava de jogos com os outros, quer os mais físicos, os de tabuleiro ou os de videogame, ela geralmente só sentava em algum canto com um livro ou um caderno, as vezes Mya a pegava olhando na direção deles como se ela quisesse alguma coisa, mas assim que os olhares delas se cruzavam Sansa desviava o olhar e quando Mya perguntava se ela queria se juntar a eles Sansa dizia que não toda vez.

“Qual o nome dela ?” Mya perguntou fazendo carinho na cabeça da cadela de Sansa.

“Lady” Sansa disse.

“Hum, eu conheço alguém que deu esse mesmo nome pra cadela dela uns meses atrás”

“Mesmo ? Eu sempre achei que era um nome muito bizarro pra dar pra um cachorro” Arya disse.

“Nem tanto, teve aquele filme da disney com os cachorros  _Lady and The Tramp_ , foi daí que a minha amiga tirou. Foi daí que você teve a idéia Sansa ?” Mya perguntou.

“Sim”

“Eu ainda acho que é estranho” Arya disse.

“Dar o nome de uma rainha antiga é ainda mais estranho” Sansa disse.

“Vamos concordar em discordar” Arya disse.

“Eu gostei dos dois, vamos começar ?” Mya disse indicando a sala de consultas.

.

.

.

Após saírem do consultório veterinário Sansa e Arya andaram em silêncio até a esquina. Quando elas dobraram Sansa perguntou :

“Você sabia que ela estava trabalhando aqui ? Foi por isso que você insistiu que eu viesse com você ? ”

“Não, eu insisti porque os cachorros estão grandes demais para eu levar sozinha e não havia mais ninguém disponível”

“Bom”

“Quem sabe, talvez tenha sido destino”

Sansa respirou fundo e revirou os olhos. No ano passado quando ela finalmente tinha contado para a sua família que ela gostava de garotas e que ela tinha uma namorada uma das primeiras perguntas que seus irmãos fizeram foi se Margaery era a primeira garota que ela tinha gostado, e ela estava tão feliz e aliviada por eles terem aceitado bem que ela não inventou nada e apenas contou a verdade que a primeira garota que ela tinha gostado havia sido a antiga babá deles, e agora ela estava sentindo que ela iria se arrepender disso.

“Eu não acredito nisso...talvez nós poderíamos achar outro consultório veterinário”

“Então você quer negar a garota trabalho só porque você costumava ter uma queda por ela um milhão de anos atrás ?”

“Quando você diz assim você me faz parecer a pessoa mais egoísta do mundo”

“Se a luva serve...olha você não precisa levar eles se você se sente desconfortável mas eu não vou mudar de veterinária por isso, esse é o único consultório que da pra ir a pé de casa”

“Certo” Sansa disse.

Havia motivos para que Sansa não queria aquilo que Arya não estava ciente, mas a idéia de qualquer um saber esses motivos era mortificante demais para sequer ser considerada.

.

.

.

Quando ela chegou em casa, Sansa foi para o seu quarto, trancou a porta e pegou seu laptop. Ela foi para a pagina do facebook fez o login em um perfil com o nome de Alayne Stone e viu que havia uma mensagem no messenger :

_Bom dia Alayne, algo legal aconteceu hoje : no consultório apareceu uma cadela com o mesmo nome que a sua ^^ Quando ficar on me manda um oi_

E dizia que tinha sido enviado há vinte minutos atrás por Mya Stone.

Sansa leu e se sentiu muito culpada.


	2. Capítulo 2

Em defesa de Sansa ela nunca havia planejado que as coisas acabassem tão complicadas. Os fatos eram estes : cerca de quatro anos atrás Mya tinha mudado as configurações de seu facebook para que apenas seus amigos pudessem ver suas postagens e fotos, o mais simples para Sansa fazer nessa situação teria sido mandar uma solicitação de amizade e pronto, mas a idéia de Mya vendo uma solicitação com o nome dela parecia aterrorizante na época, então o que ela fez ao invés disso foi criar uma segunda conta com um nome falso, fazer algumas postagens aleatórias, adicionar um monte de pessoas e após ela ter um número adequado de amigos mandar uma solicitação de amizade para Mya e esperar que ela aceitasse. E funcionou, e por um mês Sansa se sentiu bem segura e satisfeita consigo mesma, até um dia quando ela fez o login ela ver que tinha uma mensagem de Mya Stone dizendo :  _Oi, de onde eu te conheço ?_

Ela então disse que provavelmente tinha clicado para adicioná-la acidentalmente, afinal elas viviam em partes opostas do país (ela tinha se colocado como vivendo em Dorne em seu perfil) e que Mya podia se sentir livre para tirá-la da sua lista de amigos. Mas Mya não fez isso, talvez ela estivesse entediada ou solitária mas ela disse que ela sempre quis visitar Dorne um dia e as duas acabaram conversando pelo resto da noite e nos dias que seguiram, e durante essas conversas ela disse um número razoável de mentiras consultando o tempo todo páginas da wikipédia para que as coisas que ela dissesse sobre o local, mas junto misturado com as mentiras também estavam muitas verdades, verdades grandes que até aquele ponto ela nunca havia contado para ninguém, e algumas que até os dias de hoje ninguém mais sábia. E havia Mya no outro lado lendo tudo e respondendo a tudo e aos poucos ela começou a ser não apenas Mya que era alta com os olhos mais azuis que Sansa já tinha visto em sua vida, mas também Mya que era gentil e paciente mas também direta e brutalmente honesta. Mya que era sua amiga. Mya que não sabia sequer o seu nome verdadeiro.

.

.

.

Sansa ficou uns bons vinte minutos olhando para a mensagem na tela antes de responder e isso só porque o status de Mya tinha passado de ocupado para on e ela não queria que a outra achasse que ela estava sendo ignorada.

 

_Alayne_

_Oi, to aqui sim. Legal, qual é a raça ?_

 

_Mya_

_Não tenho certeza, além da Lady havia outros quatro, eu disse pra donas que foram junto que provavelmente era uma mistura de algum vira-lata de porte grande e husky siberiano, mas eu estou suspeitando que eles na verdade sejam parte lobos._

 

_Alayne_

_WTF lobos ? Isso é tão legal XD_

 

_Mya_

_Eu sei XD Me fez pensar no Diefenbaker de Due Soth_

 

_Alayne_

_Diefenbaker *-* Saudades de Due South, tanto tempo desde a última vez que eu assisti. Btw eu sei sei que eu já disse isso algumas vezes antes mas vale a pena mencionar que as suas opiniões quanto as Ray Wars e o fim da série são insanas_

 

_Mya_

_Não elas não são. Tipo eu admito que romanticamente Fraser/Kowalski são um par melhor, mas como parceria Fraser/Vecchio ganham de lavada, a amizade deles é perfeita, as temporadas deles juntos são bem mais legais, e o Fraser e o Kowalski deveriam ter levado ele junto na viagem do final da série._

 

_Alayne_

_Essa viagem foi basicamente a lua-de-mel deles, não o tipo de coisa que você leva o seu melhor amigo junto pra fazer companhia. Você levaria a Randa ou eu pra sua lua de mel ?_

 

_Mya_

_Eu não sei, talvez ;)_

 

Sansa respirou fundo, era ridículo ela sabia, mas apenas um emoticon piscando quando vindo de Mya era capaz de trazer um certo rubor a sua face.

 

_Alayne_

_Eu tenho que ir estudar pra aquela prova que eu te falei, devo ficar off pelas próximas horas_

 

_Mya_

_Ok, mas você volta a ficar on de novo hoje ?_

 

_Alayne_

_Acho que sim_

 

_Mya_

_Certo, então até mais tarde. Bjs_

 

_Alayne_

_Até lá. Bjs_

 

.

.

.

Sentada na cozinha do consultório Mya respirou fundo olhando para a tela de seu celular se sentindo meio insatisfeita, Lothor e Schadrich tinham chamado ela para comer nesse novo restaurante que tinha aberto recentemente mas ela tinha recusado para passar seu intervalo apenas conversando com Alayne via messenger. Ela entendia, faculdade era uma época importante e corrida mas ainda assim era meio irritante, e também meio patético o quanto ela já estava sentindo falta dela.

Já que não dava para falar com ela Mya se contentou em ler as mensagens que elas haviam trocado nos dias anteriores pensando o tempo todo que aquilo era tão embaraçoso, ela estava apaixonada por alguém cujo rosto ela nunca tinha visto.


End file.
